


Drabble: Voices Rising And Falling From The Dead.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: and love was a binary star— [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Astronomical Forces, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Astronomy, Canon Era, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orbital mechanics of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Voices Rising And Falling From The Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [What Are They Doing in the Next Room by Bruce Smith](http://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/what-are-they-doing-next-room).

These are the things that pull at Grantaire: The beauty and decay of the world. The endless cycle of history. Alcohol. _Enjolras._

They are all linked together. He has always known himself to be star-crossed. He has always been something better before, will always become something better again. It is always there, an ache in his teeth. He exists to be part of another, their separation only temporary.

When he meets Enjolras, he falls into equilibrium, and he knows. When they perturb each other, he knows. They have no future but with each other. 

They cannot hold it off forever.


End file.
